


Charles Knows

by annejumps



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Challenge Accepted, Charles You Slut, Erik has a big dick, Even When Charles Bottoms He Tops, M/M, Mansion Fic, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annejumps/pseuds/annejumps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles liked a great many things about Erik. One of his favorite things was how Erik thought Charles didn’t know that whenever Charles was around him, Erik got an erection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charles Knows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [niniblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niniblack/gifts).



> Written today after fashionhasnogender's ([niniblack](http://archiveofourown.org/users/niniblack)'s) tags on [this post](http://fashionhasnogender.tumblr.com/post/127761693452) inspired me: "i'm behind the headcanon that erik spends all this time trying to hide the massive boner he has for charles. but charles KNOWS."  
> Mildly cracky!

Charles liked a great many things about Erik. One of his favorite things was how Erik thought Charles didn’t know that whenever Charles was around him, Erik got an erection.

Erik went to great lengths to conceal this fact, not only from a physical aspect but from a mental one, apparently thinking he had successfully hidden his thoughts and awareness of his physical state from Charles. Such was not the case. Erik also sat with his hand casually placed near his thigh, shielding himself a bit, evidently thinking this was sufficient. It was not, considering that Erik was… sizeable, and his trousers were always narrow and fitted enough to leave little to the imagination (and Charles did make use of his imagination). Honestly, it was shocking he even had room for an erection, and yet.

It was all very silly.

Charles had rarely felt this smug before, which was saying something. He couldn’t resist teasing Erik: meeting his gaze when he knew Erik was watching him (which was often, but for greater impact, Charles picked his moments), giving him Significant Looks, making bedroom eyes at him. Each time, he could sense how flustered it made Erik, just for a moment before he managed to calm himself down. That was perhaps Charles’ favorite moment, when Erik came close to going a little mad and had to (he thought) rein himself in, with his admirable, formidable control. Oh, Erik.

Charles held out for a shockingly long time.

Their second night in the mansion, well after midnight, Charles wandered the halls, sensing Erik was wandering them as well, and wandered his way over to Erik’s wing, and accidentally-but-not-really ran into Erik as he rounded a corner. He just so happened to press Erik against a wall, thigh to thigh.

“I’m terribly sorry, who--”

“Erik,” Erik gasped out, as Charles groped at him in the semi-dark, pretending he was trying to determine who he’d run into, as if he couldn’t read minds.

“Oh! Erik,” Charles purred, pressing his palm against Erik’s charmingly predictable erection. Oh, now that he had up-close contact, it was quite something. “What’s keeping you... up this evening?” He pressed his palm firmly against it, felt Erik rock his hips into the pressure with a stifled sound in his throat, and grinned. “Oh, my,” Charles couldn’t help adding, under his breath.

“I’m sorry, Charles, I didn’t--”

“There’s nothing to apologize for,” Charles said firmly. “Absolutely, positively nothing. I knew, Erik. I know everything about you, remember?”

Erik took a moment to ponder that, a moment Charles spent nibbling at his lovely elegant neck, making him shudder until he regained his ability to speak. Which didn’t happen, so Charles spoke instead, against his skin.

“You couldn’t really have thought you could hide that from me, could you? Even without the ability to read minds. Erik, you’re enormous.”

“I know,” Erik sighed miserably. Charles pulled back to stare at him in puzzlement. Erik continued. “You know, it’s just -- everyone’s fine until they actually see it, then it’s ‘How about a handjob,’ and… people clenching up in fear, essentially.”

“So it wasn’t so much that you didn’t want me to know you had an erection around me,” Charles deduced aloud, and Erik shook his head, “as you were afraid the sheer… size of you might scare me off.”

Erik nodded. “I’ve barely had any blowjobs in ages, let alone fucking anyone.”

Charles licked his lips. “Mmm hmm. I see.” 

Erik, evidently feeling confessional, closed his eyes, letting his head tilt back against the wall, not paying attention to how Charles was sinking to his knees before him, and continued. “And it’s just, Charles, if you don’t mind my saying so, you’ve got a fantastic ass, and I just couldn’t help hoping -- I sound ridiculous -- Oh, oh, Charles--” 

Smoothly, Charles had unbuttoned Erik’s trousers and gotten his zip down, and Erik, of course, wasn’t wearing any underwear to impede Charles from taking Erik right in, as deeply as he could, rendering Erik speechless. It wasn’t easy, but Charles relished the challenge.

 _My so-called fantastic ass is yours for the taking as well_ , Charles sent him, drawing off with tight lips and agonizing slowness, pulling Erik’s hips toward him before sinking his mouth down over him again. _I think you’ll find we’re going to get on splendidly in that regard_.

“All right,” Erik gasped, his hands moving to Charles’ hair, curling his fingers in it.

 _I’m going to get you off here, in the hall,_ Charles sent, drawing off to thoroughly lick the head of Erik’s cock and then take him in again, and again, deep as he could every time, making Erik gasp each time. _Then_ , he added, _we’re going to my room, and as soon as you’re able, you’re going to fuck me, with this enormous instrument of yours._

“Yes, Charles, please,” Erik whispered, breathless, fingers pulling involuntarily at Charles’ hair.

If he’d been able to smile, Charles’ smile would have been huge. _That’s what I like to hear. Oh, Erik, you’re perfection. I’m sorry anyone ever made you believe otherwise._

Panting, overwhelmed, it took just a few more thrusts into Charles’ welcoming throat before Erik came, in a dizzying flurry of sensation. Charles swallowed him down, neatly, and sat back on his heels to smile up at him, wiping the back of his hand over his mouth.

“Bed, I think, yes?”

Erik blinked down at him, dazed, a disbelieving smile of his own on his face. Hoarse, he murmured, “Yes, Charles.”

**Author's Note:**

> The working title for this was "boners"! Fanfic is serious business


End file.
